


Still my lady

by Aurora_Damigny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just have a lot of feelings after this episode, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Damigny/pseuds/Aurora_Damigny
Summary: "She can only stare as Gendry takes the longsword out of the forge and puts in cold water. Smoke surrounds him as the heat makes the sweat on his chest glisten. A drop of it runs down his neck and disappears under his shirt, creating a fine line of skin in the dirt. She could slip her finger down there, imprinting him with her hands, scratching the stain with her nails. "Or, in which Arya has a list of people she wants to fuck, and there is only one name on it.





	Still my lady

She can only stare as Gendry takes the longsword out of the forge and puts in cold water. Smoke surrounds him as the heat makes the sweat on his chest glisten. A drop of it runs down his neck and disappears under his shirt, creating a fine line of skin in the dirt. She could slip her finger down there, imprinting him with her hands, scratching the stain with her nails.

" Don’t you have something better to do ? " He asks as their eyes meet. 

It’s always been a battle between them, he plants a weapon and she plants three. He tells her to stay safe she tells him to arm her. It used to be playful fight and laughter, but now it’s all tension. They push at each others until one gives in, and they are both so fucking stubborn. 

* * *

" Doesn’t it hurt ? " She demands, sitting on the edge of the table.

He turns the futur hammer in the fire, his hands only centimeters away from the heat.

" I'm used to it. "

He puts his work in the snow to cool it down and she approaches him curiously, taking his hand between hers. He’s right, the palm feels rugged like cheap leather. He lets her brush it with the tip of her fingers, his expression carefully impassive, even as he is clenching his teeth hard.

She lets her fingers caress higher. his forearm is softer, the veins are visible there. The closest she gets to the vital organs, the less scars he has, unlike her. She’s glad he’s a smith and not a no-one. He smells like fire and mud, like he did back when she met him. But he’s taller now, older too. She’s so incredibly happy that he’s there, trusting her with his soft parts and allowing intimacy. She thought after becoming a killer, she would never be able to get this near to anyone again. 

She realizes she has gotten incredibly close, her body following her hands until they got to his neck. She feels him swallowing, can’t see his eyes because of the height difference. She whispers " You’re filthy. " He laughs a little, his voice a bit too high. " Always have been, My lady. " She presses her fingers in his artery as a warning, but Gendry has never been scared of her. " You should take a bath. They have some in the undergrounds of the castle, you should wash tonight. " She lets go of him. 

* * *

 

She does find him in the hot bath that night. She observes him washing for a while, only the top of his back and his head are visible above the water. She’s nervous, but she’s also very cold, hiding naked behind the curtains. She rushes inside the bath before he notices her, and when he does his eyes widen in disbelief. « Arya. » He says, his voice very low and barely audible. 

She has to swim to join him, and he extends his arms to let her rest her weight on him, her fingers closing around his wrists. Her breath is a bit unequal, not because of the three seconds swim. 

_ " I’m not a girl ! " _

_ " Yes you are, you think I’m as stupid as the rest of them ? " _

Her woman’s body is right there, and although it never stopped her from being a fighter, it does feel strange to use it this way. She never really stopped hiding it, after all. She never was the one men looked at, that’s Sansa, but now she feels so open and vulnerable because Gendry is clearly staring. It must be a strange spectacle, with all the scars she has. She's skinny and toned, not at all like a woman should be. 

" Allow me to.. " He starts, and then he grabs her under the armpits and lifts her above the water to sit her down on the edge of the bathtub. She blushes, but allows him to part her legs. His hands on her knees are shaking. She grabs his neck, making him look up. " I’ll strangle you to death if you ever betray me. " She warns, and he nods. " I won’t. "

His tongue skims on her inner tight, and she has to clutch his shoulder. Her nails dig in the skin when he reaches her clit, and a few drops of blood fall into the clear, hot water. 

She watches as Gendry’s back muscles move in circles when he runs his hands on her back, down and up, and up and down. The rough patches on his palms make her skin tingle and she can’t stop shivering. He grips her under the knees and puts her legs on his shoulders. She whimpers when she has nothing to latch onto for support " Let me touch you. " He takes her hands in his and she squeezes hard when slides his tongue inside of her. She can feel herself getting really wet, and her inner muscles clenches around him desperately. 

  
It’s like the water is cold from how hot she feels, and she digs her heels in Gendry’s lower back hard as she comes, her abs and leg muscles twitching like she’s been electrified. The man drags her slowly back in the water, and she wraps her legs tightly around his waist. She can feel his hard dick between her legs and she wants him inside of her so bad. She doesn’t ask to take him in, she just uses his body as support and lowers herself around him. His moan is shocked. 

It’s nothing like in Sansa’s book, where the maiden is taken by her prince and it’s all cute and dainty. They’re out of breath and she orders him to go harder, deeper, faster. He tries to treat her carefully and she wants none of it. She pushes back against him. He looses it and her back hits the stone edge in a way that will probably bruise. 

There is no darkness to hide her modesty or whatever, the underground is well lighted, and she watches everything. How he slides in and out of her, his abs muscles clenching, his head tilted back, his lips slightly parted when she licks and kisses them. She arches her back to hold onto the edge of the bathtub and allows him to press his body on hers as he comes. He rests his face of her breast.

" I’ll never be a lady. " She says, close to his hear. She feels him smiling. " No, you’re right. But you’re still my lady. "  



End file.
